Harry Potter: Life with Ginny
by BoiMyNameisBob
Summary: Just a normal FanFiction with Harry and Ginny.
1. Hungry Harry

**_Authors Note_**

 **Yo guys! This is a Harry Potter fanfiction on life with Ginny, may or may not be a lemon, you tell me!**

 **_Harry's POV_**

"Are you seriously going to do that?" Ginny asked me weirdly. "Why of course" I smirked stupidly. We were going to Hogwarts, to me, the place always kind of looked like an insane asylum. It's so big, so many people, so overcrowded, and awesome. Ginny was holding my hand and I was grinning like crazy. Its been three years since we've been here. The memories are flooding back! I can't believe we are going to too see Hermione teach. Ron is the new broom mentor **(It's been a few months since I have finished the series, please comment constructive criticism!)** and I think he is doing well, the students love him (mostly because he can't control them) They didn't know we were coming, so we had the new headmaster, Snape, **(He's the new headmaster right?)** tell everyone to treat us like kids when Hermione and Ron weren't in the room. Then we began eating. The food was delicious, I can tell why they stayed. I had forty pieces of bacon, five hash browns, seven biscuits and gravy, and three glasses of orange juice. Ginny looked at me in awe. "Erm, Hi" I said with a mouth full of food. She started laughing like crazy! Suddenly, everyone was laughing, even Snape managed a chuckle. I finished my meal in a matter of seconds and then said, "Whens lunch?"

 **_Authors Note_**

 **I know I know its very short, because I didn't want to mess anything up further, I haven't read the series in about two months and have forgotten a lot. Please review! This series will be continued.**


	2. Failing at Teaching

**_Authors Note_**

 **Yo. Welcome to Chapter 2….. I hoped you liked the first one since I pre-write sometimes. Please review and favorite if you like. Thanks for reading.**

 **_Ginny's POV_**

I stared in disbelief at Harry, he was eating like a monster, I especially can't believe when he was still hungry and asked for lunch. I should've slapped him. He looked around the room dumbfounded, but it was time to go to Hermione's potion class. Yea, she switched to Potions last year. Everyone poured out of the dining hall going to their designated classes. We waited about 5 minutes until we went in because that's when the most people started coming in. "Professor we have a new student!" A girl squealed "Actually, two!" Her twin said. They giggled in delight. "Oh really? Who are they?" Hermione asked, falling for it. I stood up dumbly "I AM!" I yelled. Harry looked at me jealously. He wanted to do that. Then he stood up. We hugged Hermione then Harry droned on about why she picked potions instead of Hagrid's job. Harry fell asleep about four times since they doubled the class periods. To be honest, I got a little sleepy as well, at least we have transforming next **(Is that what it's called?)** I loved that class. When Hermione (finally) dismissed up we walked to transforming, somehow, Professor Mingle wasn't there today **(I just made up a random name)** I looked around puzzled and then I went up to read a note on his desk. It read:

 _Dear Harry and Ginny,_

 _I wish I could've met you, but I had to attend a meeting, I left you in charged so please be a little easy on them since they have a hundred page test on how to transform into a rat tomorrow. Try not to bring the subject up… I would prefer if you split the girls and boys into two groups, it gets rowdy when they are together,_

 _Love,_

 _Professor Mingle,_

I walked up to the desk with Harry. We were a bit nervous with twenty kids in the same room. I split them off into two groups, one with Harry and one with me. My group was all girls and all they wanted to talk about was boys and how cute/ugly they are. I tried to get them to focus but with a group of teenage girls, especially witches, its pretty hard. I assumed the boys loved Harry as he most likely told them sex stories.

 **_Authors Note_**

 **Sorry guys! I have to go to sleep…. Its really late and I really wanted to continue but you know when you have to babysit your younger siblings? That's what I feel like. I really don't want my younger taddling on me on how I suck at babysitting and I should get 20% off. (He is really smart surprisingly….) And then I have my younger sister that's grounded due to her ditching school and going to the mall for the day. Please review! I need the help! Even though she is two years older than me they still trust me more than her. I love everyone who reviews AND REVIEWERS ONLY :3 (Jk I love everyone)**


	3. The edgy side of Ron

**_Authors Note_**

 **We are back for chapter 3! Thank you for helping me! Please review!**

 **_Harry's POV_**

"Tell us more!" A random kid asked. "Okay ONE more story" I said. I glanced at Ginny. She was giggling and talking excitedly, probably about me. "There was this one time, where, Hermione cooked us some what she called "food" and when we pretended to eat it but what I didn't realize that I was the only one faking, and everyone else was enjoying it!" **(I know that was terrible xD)** All the kids started screaming in laughter. Then the block was over. I followed my shadow person down to Ron's class. There were about thirty kids so we hid in the very back, where the cool/taller kids hung out. "Alright everyone settle down" Ron said professionally. I almost died of laughter as the talking increased instead of decreasing. We made it in at least thirty minutes into class before Ron noticed us. Well, more like I made him notice me. When Ron asked a question, I would always raise my hand, but he would pick on someone shorter than me. Finally, he said "Guy in the back hiding from me" I moved up front. "Hi." Was all I said. He gasped and hugged me, Ginny and I already went over this. He then immediately asked "Where's Ginny?" I said she stayed home. But she really crawled behind him and stood up, then touched his should and said in a really creepy voice: "Come to the Dark side, we have Pop tarts." **(I know, I copied Magnus Chase)** Ron's neck hairs stood up and she said it. But what happened next surprised me. **(I'm going to make up spells)** He spun around and pointed his wand at Ginny, but before he could notice her, he said _"Lopies!"_ Which made her feint. "OH, MY GOSH GINNY!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He rushed to her side.

She wasn't breathing, but the weird thing is that that spell isn't supposed to kill…

 **_Authors Note_**

 **I know, it was pretty short but I really didn't have much inspiration for tonight. Thanks for viewing, please review. OH AND I baked my first batch of cookies! :D**

 **(::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **(::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **(::) (::) (::)(::)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Update

**Hey guys! Its Bob. This is just an update for both of my stories. I actually have a really funny one. So, I was trying to upload a chapter, but I didn't go through the Doc Manager process. So I ended up creating five chapters of chapter one. I figured it out after about fifteen minutes. Also, school IS starting up but I will still be writing in my free time. Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for all the great feedback! I love you!**

 **(::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **~BoiMyNameisBob~**


End file.
